Song of the Night
by MadaSasu
Summary: The prophecy speaks of a young boy who could summon demon with just one word… When all demons left this world they gave their power to the boy. Everyone wants this power. Can one man save him from the power seekers of the world? MadaSasu Rated for safte.


Song of the Night...

Prologue

[A/N Demons speak in Latin! Just saying!]

The prophecy speaks of a young boy who could summon demon with just one word… The dead were raised at the mere voice of the child. He was born human… Though at age 2 he was taught the difference between life and death as the demon themselves burned, boiled, and curled the skin of his loved ones... The demons took him in as their own after the massacre; they were beckoned to him by the pure soul he harnessed… But they were attacked by hunter's years later… The king of the Black Blooded gave a last request to the child before he died. He growled 'Vos es substantia nostri pius Utor nos sinfully…' He spoke 'You are the essence of our kind… Use us sinfully…' The lord then gave every ounce of power that was destined into his whole kin to a 5 year old boy. The hunters had left him to die not knowing of the corrupted errant power lurking inside the youngster… But the mark of the demon painted his whole body with ancient language written so only the boy could read. It melted into his skin disappearing from any mortal or immortal sight…

When the prophet awoke in the noon from her trance she ran and told the king. The king of the creatures that is… He was the enemy of the demons… The enemy of the angels… He ruled the supernatural creatures of earth… Word spread of the tainted boy throughout the world. Yet, no one could find him… Some doubted the prophet but she was the only future teller of the kingdom and was by no means wrong…

And so they searched on and on for the boy… He had blended in with the world around him. He was taught by the essence of evil on how to manipulate and become one with the human race. He hides in plain sight as others pass by him not knowing of who or what had they been near to. Once having an untouched and pure soul the boy looked fragile… He looked as breakable as most young men, more even… Seek him and he shall hide and become nothing to your sight… Or so they thought… It all depends on you… It depends on who you are…

And so the child grew… He grew into a silent monster of the night… Quiet and as foreboding as the wind as he sails into the forest faster than light… The beauty of the moon shines to his skin… And the lust of your dark heart… Beat in the chamber of his hand till it beats no more…

He is an unseen shadow…

He is the faint song of the night...

"Zarish?"

"**Etiam Parvulus?" [Yes Child?]**

I looked out at the city as it burned to the ground. The flames licked the living bodies as they burned to ash… A beautiful sight it was… An aroma filled with the sweet scent of smoldering flesh and blood… It was magnificent if I might say… The sound of bones cracking as children were stopped to the ground as millions of people tried to run away… Pain and death was enticing… But I was not the one who made this massacre… It was his doing… I admired it as I looked upon it with joy... I loved the sight of death…

"Quare operor illa men iuguolo?" [Why do these men kill?]

I looked up at the smoke filled sky. I sat by myself just watching the ash shape into different clouds.

"**They iuguolo pro you…" [They kill for you…]**

"quare?" [Why?]

His snicker sounded in my ear as I looked back down to the bloodied corpses and the wailing of the woman…

"**They have usquequaque iuguolo pro you… Iustus recordor lemma ut vestri exercitus quod vos adepto ludo secui of rex rgis Ut vos es senior EGO mos dico vos magis"** [**They have always killed for you… Just think of them as your army and you get to play the part of the king… When you are older I will tell you more…]**

"Quare Zarish??EGO sum iam quindecim…" [Why Zarish?? I am already fifteen…]

"**When vos es senior meus boy… Maybe ut vos es centum" [When you are older my boy… Maybe when you are 100…]**

I gave a puff and sighed.

"Zarish ut est non funny…" [Zarish that is not funny…]

I stood up from my squatting position on the rock letting my dark black hair and my fathers' leather cloak blow is the screaming winds.

"**I instituo is humorous … Ut vos es senior parvulus Vos es etiam recedentia quoque tener ut agnosco"**** [I found it humorous … When you are older child… You are still far too young to understand…]**

"Can nos vado iam? I'm questus hungry…" [Can we go now? I'm getting hungry…]

I looked out once more at the city as the fire started to die down. The pale men that had set the fire started to sink into the earth once again as I gave a light smile. Zarish chuckled in approval... The thing was that Zarish was only there when I needed him. He was only there when I was either hurt or when he needed to teach me something. Like today he taught me how to not just have the men protect me when I need it. But how to summon them when I was bored or want to use them for any of my needs…

I heard his voice fade away from me as I finally left for home. Home was a town nearby where I lived alone and took care of myself. Others liked to stop by sometimes and bring some treats. But other than that I was secluded. I liked it that way… Though I do wish I had some friends…

I walked to the forest without a second look to the city. I hummed a gloomy tune as I left into the dark shadowy forest turning my back to the mayhem…


End file.
